


【星昴/昴流生贺】永开不败的花（fin.）

by Amber1122



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 落日将要沉入地平线的冬日傍晚，暖橙色的光从遥远的天际笼罩下来，整片大陆都陷入温柔的幻觉中，仿佛灾难从来不曾降临过。星史郎开着他那辆小破车在沙地上飞驰，昴流正在副驾驶的位置上沉沉睡去。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou & Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	【星昴/昴流生贺】永开不败的花（fin.）

**Author's Note:**

> *祝我的小情敌生日快乐，也祝昨天生日的北都姐姐生日快乐(＞_＜)

永开不败的花  
*废土设定。

01.  
只要有太阳在，明天就不会停止来临。

02.  
落日将要沉入地平线的冬日傍晚，暖橙色的光从遥远的天际笼罩下来，整片大陆都陷入温柔的幻觉中，仿佛灾难从来不曾降临过。  
星史郎开着他那辆小破车在沙地上飞驰，昴流正在副驾驶的位置上沉沉睡去。  
这片土地上还残留了些大灾难前的印记，偶有一两处建筑残垣从沙土中冒出头来，隐约能分辨出这座曾经的城市有过何等的宏伟壮阔。星史郎没有心情去伤春悲秋，只朝着仪表盘上指示的方向急速开去，他们必须在太阳完全落下来之前到达下一个补给点。一旦夜晚来临，气温会在几十分钟内降到零下三十度以下，并且夜晚会持续将近二十个小时。  
他们勉强可以在车里取暖，但是食物——就连最难以下咽的压缩干粮也已经没有了，更悲剧的是，他们刚刚还失去了最后一桶饮用水。

03.  
大灾难之后，人类正式进入新纪元。  
或许是有预兆的，也或许只是一瞬间，一切都不一样了。生态极度失衡，黄沙席卷了整个地球，情况比想象中的更严重，人类为他们的傲慢付出了代价。最终，留下来的只有更加恶劣的气候和长不出任何植物的大片荒漠。  
虽然秩序还尚未重建，但存活着的人们还是建立了一个一个的补给站，就像坐落在沙漠上的绿洲一样。

绿洲不常有，而沙漠长存，所以饮用水就成了最珍贵的资源。  
在刚刚的一场战斗里，昴流为了保护一顶帽子放弃了一桶水——那是他们的最后一桶水。  
就为了一顶帽子，一顶极其普通、并且边角都已经毛毛躁躁了的破旧帽子。

“这是星史郎先生送我的生日礼物。”昴流这么说的时候，那顶黑色的小礼帽一直被他抱在胸前。

04.  
“生日快乐，昴流君。”  
“啊……”少年有些羞涩地低头，“谢谢你，星史郎先生。”  
那是一顶从旧纪元流传下来的帽子，在黑市上可以卖到很高的价格。虽然有些旧，但是已经被人很好地清洗过了。  
“很适合你，”男人正好顺势帮他戴上那顶帽子，“16岁就是大人了呢！成人礼快乐，昴流君。”

那天，是星史郎停留在那个补给站的最后一天，他已经在这里住了整整一年了，远远超出他的预期。昴流是那个意外，但他不会永远为意外而停留。  
昴流当然希望他留下来，但是直到最后，昴流都没有请求他留下来。

在星史郎发动车子的前一秒钟，彼时刚满16岁的孩子拦在他的车前，说：“星史郎先生，请带我一起走吧！“

昴流的双生姐姐北都小姐含泪挥别了他们。  
“阿星可不能欺负昴流啊，让昴流哭的话我不会放过你哦！”北都小姐是这么说的。

她当然看不到她弟弟哭泣的样子。  
他们在车后座上做爱，少年的身体被折叠成跪姿，如同献祭给神的祭品。他们在焦土上滚作一团，碎石硌得身上生疼。  
少年干涩的甬道根本插不进去，勉强只能用情动下的体液做润滑。那是一场野兽肆虐般的交合，少年容纳的地方被撕裂，有血渗出来，滴在沙土上，宛如盛放在沙漠中央的花朵。  
风声混合着少年呜咽的哭声，像是悲痛的呐喊。  
——我们将去往何处，又将归于何方。

星史郎记起来了，那场性爱的最后，昴流也是像那样抱紧那顶帽子。

05.  
“星史郎先生，”太阳完全沉下去的时候，昴流醒过来了，他的声音听起来有些干哑，“我们到哪里了？”  
“方向不太对。”星史郎皱眉，“路线没有更新，我们可能迷路了。”隐约可见前面是一处断崖，而仪表盘上的指针还指着正前方。  
意识到问题严重性的昴流也坐起来，他隔着车窗向外看去，断崖隔绝了去路，而脚下枯黄色的沙土正跟着刚起的寒风起起伏伏地一路延伸，它们盘旋飞扬着、张牙舞爪着、朝着视线望不到的尽头远去。光在一点点褪去，黑色正要把一切都吞噬掉。窗外风声呼啸，四周除了黄沙与尘土便什么也没有了，死的气息从大地上透出来，就像一个行将就木的陈腐之人，连吐出来的气都透着尸臭。  
“我们要往回走，”星史郎突然想起来什么似的说，“来的时候路过一处建筑残骸，我们进去看看。”  
昴流没有异议，但他知道，他们都知道，能找到食物和饮用水的概率有多低。他们只是尚存希望，哪怕只有一点。

星史郎让车子掉头，他努力分辨着在狂风肆虐下还残存的一点车轮印。远处掩藏在黄沙下的建筑残骸从一个小黑点慢慢变得清晰起来，这曾经似乎是一个巨大的购物商场，他们可以直接把车子开进去。  
进到商场里面，风声终于停了，整个世界都安静了。两个人从车上下来（为了节省最后的车辆能源，他们不能在车里过夜），意外地还捡到了一些木桌断裂后的残存木材，他们用最原始的方式生了火，勉强不至于冻死在这里。

“昴流君，睡一会儿。”  
跳跃的火光照亮了男人的脸，昴流慢慢蹭过来，听话地靠在他身上。  
“夜越深，气温会越低，”男人望了望外面的天，又说，“今晚大概会有风暴。”  
“星史郎先生，如果我们……”年轻人很艰难地开口，他不想太过悲观，但最后他还是说出了那句话，“我们很可能撑不过今晚了。”  
“相信我，昴流君。”男人亲了亲他的额头，“我无所不能。”  
“我已经过了会相信童话的年纪了。”  
男人舔了舔他的嘴唇，干涩的唇被润湿，“但你可以相信我。”

世界变得很可怕，而我们还活着，我们还在一起，这本身就已经是奇迹了。  
昴流闭上眼，在星史郎怀里慢慢睡去。

有一句话他们都没有说出来：在沉睡中死亡是最没有痛苦的。

06.  
我做了一个梦。  
我梦到自己是一片樱花的模样，在花海里沉浮。我看到你的影子，我没有看到你的脸，但我知道那就是你。我不顾一切地向你奔赴而去，最后在你手指间滑落，落到地上，融入泥土。  
我化为尘埃，漂浮在宇宙的空洞中，我看到新生死亡、我看到万物轮回，我看到时间在循环，我看到生命在碰撞。

我听到你在叫我的名字。  
“昴流君——”  
那几个音节原本也没有多么特殊的意义，但是你那样呼唤的时候，我总是忍不住想要去回应。

我睁开了眼。

07.  
“昴流君——”  
他睁开眼，刺目的阳光照射过来，他又半眯上眼，“星……”一开口，嗓子干涩得厉害，几乎发不出音节。  
男人扶他起来，给他喂了水，阳光打在男人脸上，映照出一个暖洋洋的轮廓，“我们到补给站了。”  
“你真的无所不能吗，星史郎先生？”他捧着那杯水又灌了一大口，颇有些劫后余生的意思。  
男人微笑着回应，但昴流没有错过男人眼睛里的憔悴，风沙还是在这个人身上留下了痕迹。

他们用几个弹夹和能源块换了食物和水，同时也补充了车子的燃料。  
“你们真的不留下来吗？”补给站的人很善意地提醒，“这里虽然也艰苦，但是至少可以生存。”  
“我们不能停留，我们在寻找一样东西。”星史郎说。  
“我们在寻找一种花，一种永开不败的花。”昴流补充道。

传说，在有关旧纪元的记载中，记录着一种红色的花。它永开不败，它在一年四季都会开出血红色的花。

08.  
“我们早晚会死在这片沙土里。”  
两人的小破车再次驶出补给站的时候，昴流面对着一片茫茫无尽头的黄沙说。  
“死亡才是这个世界唯一的真理，”星史郎应道，“但死亡并不是结束。”  
昴流若有所思地凝视着前方。

突然，星史郎转过头来，问：“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”  
“诶？”  
“25岁生日快乐，昴流君。”  
他的心跳有一瞬间的停滞，然后下一秒，整个人就融化在男人炽热的吻中。

09.  
爱总有开始，未有结束。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写了很多意象，不知道能不能看出来，希望有人跟我讨论qaq


End file.
